


Architects

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Gen, Spoilers, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: Just something I started thinking about after the series finale of The Good Place.Tahani meets a few new coworkers after starting to work her way up the ladder as a Neighborhood Architect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	Architects

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Possible general spoilers for all four seasons of The Good Place, as well as all versions of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.
> 
> As of the series finale of TGP, I have this headcanon that the architects for the Good Place and the Bad Place neighborhoods either are the planet architects on Magrathea in H2G2 because Jeremy Bearimy or are somehow closely related in another way.

It all started the day they gave her a surprise party.

Tahani wasn't surprised by the fact that she had been doing so well as a Neighborhood Architect for several Jeremy Bearimys, but the fact that she was seemingly getting a promotion earlier than the immortal beings who'd been working there for longer than she had were being passed up. In an old life, Tahani would've loved the promotion. But now? Something seemed... off.


End file.
